


My bar. My life.

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sindrian Trading Company (or Sindria for short), was the world leading company of, you guessed it, trading. The Reim Entertainment Company (or Reim) was the world’s leading company on, well, entertainment, and last but not least the Kou Company (or Kou) which was kind of the leading company that did everything else. The world's three big Company, owned by the world's most powerful men and their families, who they are you asks. Well Reim as the oldest of the three have had a long line of CEO's but their most current, who just because to CEO, was Muu Alexius; the Alexius family are one of the world riches families. Then you have Kou and it newly appointed CEO, Kouen Ren; the Ren family are also one of the world's richest families. And then you have Sindria, who have even only had one CEO, Sinbad. </p>
<p>The world loved these three men, they were good looking, rich and powerful. I on the other hand was over them, they came into my bar every Friday night and got drunk then I would have to somehow get all three of them into my car and get them into my house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bar. My life.

The Sindrian Trading Company (or Sindria for short), was the world leading company of, you guessed it, trading. The Reim Entertainment Company (or Reim) was the world’s leading company on, well, entertainment, and last but not least the Kou Company (or Kou) which was kind of the leading company that did everything else. The world's three big Company, owned by the world's most powerful men and their families, who they are you asks. Well Reim as the oldest of the three have had a long line of CEO's but their most current, who just because to CEO, was Muu Alexius; the Alexius family are one of the world riches families. Then you have Kou and it newly appointed CEO, Kouen Ren; the Ren family are also one of the world's richest families. And then you have Sindria, who have even only had one CEO, Sinbad, Sinbad was loved by the public because he had been just like them, a nobody who became a somebody and started his very own Company and is now a multi-billionaire play-boy. These three man were all very different from each other but they see together a lot, yeah they fought but don't all good friends. I guess they are friends because they understand each other’s hardships, from what I remember Kouen and Muu grew up together and became friends with Sinbad because the three went drinking together after they had to have a meeting together. The world loved these three men, they were good looking, rich and powerful. I on the other hand was over them, they came into my bar every Friday night and got drunk then I would have to somehow get all three of them into my car and get them into my house. My relationship with those three men was different from most people's, seeing as Sinbad's family adopted me when I was five and Muu was something like my second cousin but we were much closer, more like brother and sister, I still have no idea on why Kouen hung around me, maybe it was because I am so close to Sinbad and Muu, but I am glad he did hang around, I had grown quite fond of the man. Tonight was one of those nights, the ones were you just wanted to punch someone noise and I was close to closing up when Kouen walked in, and he looked like he was having a hard day. He sat down in his usual spot.

"The King or The Captain with you tonight?" I asked as I got his drink ready.

"No. Just me tonight." He placed his hand on his forehead.

"You are here pretty early in the week. For you anyway." Kouen gave me a weak smile, I gave him his drink them locked the door and changed the sign saying that the pub was closed. Kouen let a sigh of relief, I could tell he didn't want to be dealing with people right now. I moved over to Kouen and started to give his shoulders a rub. He let out an approving growl.

"You enjoying that Emperor?" I pushed down to add a little pressure.

"Yes...Where do your little nicknames for us come from?" I moved from his shoulders to his neck.

"What nicknames?" Kouen pulled forward a little bit then spun around to look at me.

"You always use to call me Prince but now it is the Emperor, Sinbad is always King and Muu is Captain, why?" He looked like he really wanted to know. I shrugged.

"Maybe that what you guys were in past lives. Sorry but it is just what comes to me when I look at you guys." I moved to behind the bar. "Another one?"

Kouen shook his head. "What are you doing now that you've closed up?"

"Going home to have a nice hot bath. You?" I packed everything away.

"Nothing." I looked over to him, he didn't normally want to come over but I knew that 'Nothing' all too well.

"Would you like to come over?" I watched for Kouen's reaction.

"If you would let me." He seemed to get a little happier.

"You are always welcome Kouen." I finished cleaning up. "Well come on then."


End file.
